It is often difficult in construction settings for a single individual to hold construction materials up off of flooring, e.g., overhead, before and during installation of the construction materials. In common practice, two or more individuals are employed to hold and/or balance construction items, or part thereof, up off of flooring during installation of such items. There is a need for an assist that allows a single individual the ability to accomplish such tasks alone.